


A String of Pinecones

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble, Echoes of Tragedy, Flash Fic, Gen, Magic, Memories, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: How were they to know, when they tugged on the string, what it signified?
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen & Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen, Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	A String of Pinecones

**Author's Note:**

> From the March drabble prompts - "Onni & Tuuri - remembrance, ghost, revenge, transform, blaze, without, memories, childhood, mask"

Pick up a pinecone. These make good fire starters. From memories, a blaze from pinecones on the safe island. Tuuri, pale as a ghost, without a mask and finally without tears, leaning against Lalli. Lalli doesn’t resist, just stares at his childhood burning.

Tie the pinecone to the string. The whole string bobs. All tied to one another, and to the past. One pinecone for each who was lost, now to transform into a warning going into the future. Take now these words of remembrance, use these voices to bear witness against trespass.

One last pinecone. This one is mine.


End file.
